great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarutobi Meiko
' ' Character's name ''' Meiko Sarutobi '''Clan's Name Sarutobi Nickname TBA Imvu name Poleyzo Age 17 Birthday March,3rd, Gender Female Weight 120 lbs Height 5'4'' Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral. Unique Traits. ''' Owns a ramen shop. '''Occupation Villager Allies. None for now Enemies. None for now First Nature. N/A Second Nature Personality and Behavior Believes we will have a peaceful world someday, naive, sees the good in everything, can be shy and is worrisome about her little brother becoming a shinobi, always makes sure her brother is well fed before leaving weather he wants to be fed or not,selfless and kind and generally does things for others with a smile. Nindo N/A Scars/Tattoo's ''' N/A '''Weapons/Items N/A Databook N/A Jutsu List * N/A Biography Meiko Sarutobi was born March 3rd to Dei and Kushiro Sarutobi,Even though Dei was hoping for a first born son he was still happy to have a healthy baby girl, as Meiko grew older her grandfather MeiShu (Former clan leader) tried teaching her studies even though the little girl wouldn't pay much attention to him. It was then they knew Meiko wouldn't become a shinobi, therefore she was frowned upon in the clan, her once close cousins would no longer acknowledge her presence and the grown ups in the clan hardly talked to her. Once she turned five she got a baby brother Vatu Sarutobi, she was excited to get a sibling because she thought she wouldn't have to be so lonely now but as the years went by he started acting the same way, he unlike her wanted to become a powerful shinobi and would greatly appreciate their grandfathers training sessions. When Meiko turned 13 her father was pronounced K.I.A. and thats when she picked up cooking because her mother stopped and would stare off into space, no longer accepting anyone's presence, That was when her and Vatu had become closer not having anyone in the house to talk to besides her and their grandfather, though he was busy helping the new leader of the clan until he passed away a year later, though she wasn't really sad or anything when he passed because he didn't even attempt to talk to her after she went against his wishes, but she felt bad for her little brother because he really looked up to him, A year or so later their mother returned to her usual self and started to cook and do the house work, she didn't say much but she was no longer in a daze like state. When she turned 16 she started looking for an apartment. One day she was heading towards an apartment complex and saw a ramen shop and a small sign saying "We're hiring." she smiled before walking inside and talking to the owner getting the job, after she bought the apartment as she served her days as a waitress she kept moving up and became a cook, the old lady (Shop owner) Taught her all sorts of ways to make ramen, later that year the old lady passed away and gave the shop to Meiko, After receiving the shop she had made big changes to the building but kept all original recipes as well as throwing in some of her own,and is now a proud owner of Meiko's ramen shop. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil/Your baby daddy. :D) Category:Biography Category:Templates